Child's Play
by surefireglambert
Summary: AU. Mr. Blaine is a beloved kindergarten teacher known for his goofy ways, playing on the playground with his class and his never-ending supply of juiceboxes. Oh, and his husband Mr. Kurt's cookies. Inspired by a gifset on Tumblr. ONESHOT.


**Idea inspired by a gifset on Tumblr. Not sure who's gifset it was or who made the comments that were on it, but they definitely weren't mine and both the gifset and the comments belong to their respective owners. The story just stemmed off of the comments, the ideas in them and the adorable Blaine gifs. If anyone knows whose gifset it was or who made the comments about Blaine as a kindergarten teacher, feel free to leave it in a review so they can be credited.**

**I also don't own Glee or anything related to it that is featured below.**

* * *

"Mr. Blaine, Mr. Blaine, you _have_ to try this slide!" one of Blaine's students, five year old Cory, exclaimed from the end of the slide. "It's _so fast_!"

"Is it now?" Blaine asked as he watched Cory race as fast as his little legs would carry him back up the steps to the top. "You want to race? We can count how long it takes you to go down, then how long it takes me to go down."

Cory nodded enthusiastically, along with a group of six other students who'd gather around to see what Mr. Blaine was doing. "Can I go first?"

"Of course." Blaine positioned himself so he could clearly see the end of the twisting slide. "On your marks, get set, go!"

The kids started cheering as Cory flung himself onto the slide, using his arms and legs to get him moving as fast as possible. Blaine counted in his head until his saw the child's feet land on the dirt.

"Five seconds!" he said, smiling. "Nice job and a hard time to beat. Especially because I'm bigger than you."

"You're not _that_ much bigger than me," Cory answered grinning and Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"You got me there." Blaine made his way up the steps, ducking as he situated himself at the top. "You ready to count you guys?"

Everyone cheered and Blaine counted down. "On my mark, get set, go!" He gave himself a boost and pushed with his arms in a futile attempt to get down the slide. For the first time he could remember, he was too big for something and he ended up getting momentarily stuck on numerous occasions.

When he finally made it down, Cory was smiling proudly. "I think it was ten, but I'm not too sure. I didn't know how fast to count."

"We'll be working on that eventually Buddy, don't worry." Blaine rumpled his hair, eliciting a giggle from the small boy. "Okay everyone." He blew his whistle that was hanging around his neck. Those closest to him covered their ears and laughed. "It's time to head inside. I need a single file line by the monkey bars."

Children from all over the playground came running over and got into a straight line until Blaine counted all twenty-six of his students. He led the troop into the building, pretending to march like a soldier and soon all of the children were following in his lead. All of them, including Blaine, were laughing by the time they made it back to the classroom and all the kids scrambled for their seats.

"Okay everyone, get out your notebooks and a pencil, we're going to be doing some spelling—" Blaine was mid-sentence when a girl in his class, Tarah, let out a squeal.

"Mr. Blaine, it's Mr. Kurt!" she exclaimed and at that moment, every child in the room jumped up from their seat and ran to the door to greet the visitor. Blaine looked up and grinned wildly when he saw Kurt's reaction to the swarm of children coming his way.

"Hey guys!" Kurt said with a smile on his face. "I need to talk to Mr. Blaine for a second; can you all go back to your seats?"

"Did you bring cookies Mr. Kurt?" one of Blaine's students asked excitedly. The others looked up in anticipation of his answer while a few tried to jump and reach the plate Kurt was holding up over his head.

"You'll all get to see what's on this plate in a moment," Kurt answered teasingly, "but only if you all sit quietly in your seats while I talk to Mr. Blaine. Promise?"

"We promise!" they all said in unison as they walked back to their seats. By that point, Blaine had made it to the door and the two stepped out into the empty hallway, closing the door most of the way shut behind them.

"What a pleasant surprise," Blaine murmured, planting a quick peck on Kurt's lips.

"Well, I'm on my lunch break and I had some time and I'd done some baking yesterday, so it was all a perfect recipe for making an appearance to a kindergarten classroom full of children with a never-ending appetite for sugar." Kurt smiled sweetly.

"You talk too much," Blaine mumbled, pulling Kurt close again into a hungry kiss. Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips before pulling away again.

"We're standing in a hallway of an elementary school while you have a classroom full of anxious five year olds behind that door. I'm not sure that this is the time," Kurt pointed out to a pouting Blaine.

"Are you sure?" Blaine said, pushing a strand of hair from Kurt's forehead and letting his fingers trace lightly down Kurt's cheek and down his neck, over his bare collarbone and stopping on the man's shoulder. He grinned as he felt a chill shoot down Kurt's spine and his eyes drop shut. "I thought so."

"Mr. Blaine is needed in that room," Kurt murmured, opening his eyes ever so slightly so he was looking at Blaine through his eye lashes. "And I still love how you have them call you Mr. Blaine and me Mr. Kurt."

"They're five," Blaine said, smiling and opening the door to the classroom. "Hummel-Anderson is a mouth full for most adults. It's just easier this way."

Kurt smiled as they entered the room and twenty-six pairs of eyes landed on them, specifically Kurt's plate covered in aluminum foil.

"Can we see what's on the plate _now_?" a boy Kurt had come to know as Mason asked. All the others nodded enthusiastically.

Kurt chuckled. "Yes, you can." He took off the foil, revealing a plate of chocolate chip cookies that he'd made the previous day. A collective moan was heard throughout the room and Blaine laughed.

"And you all just had lunch. You're already this hungry?" Blaine exclaimed, eliciting a giggle from most of the class.

"It's Mr. Kurt's cookies!" a girl named Sophia said. "How could you _not_ want one of Mr. Kurt's cookies?"

"I can't argue with that," Blaine resigned, smiling at Kurt, who was blushing.

"You're all too kind," Kurt said, grabbing napkins from a cabinet in the back of the room and handing them to Blaine. "Care to help me pass these out to this starving group of kids, Mr. Blaine?"

"Absolutely," Blaine said. "Anybody thirsty and want a juicebox?" There was a cheer and Blaine took this as a yes, going into the connecting room between his classroom and the one next door where there was a fridge, always stocked full of juiceboxes. Blaine liked to keep them there, just incase there was an emergency. He filled the cart that was against the wall with juice and wheeled it back into his room.

The two made their way around the room, giving a cookie, napkin and juicebox to each anxious kindergartener. They all devoured the treats in a matter of moments and after some begging for more cookies, Kurt shook his head.

"That's all I brought! I guess I'll have to bring more next time," Kurt said. Everyone in the class shouted an enthusiastic "Yes!" and Kurt laughed.

"Well, I better get going. I bet Mr. Blaine has something exciting planned for you all to learn and I wouldn't want to get in the way of that. Bye guys!" Kurt turned and pulled Blaine into a hug before waving to the kids and, once he was out of the sight of the children, blowing Blaine a kiss. Blaine blushed and waved before Kurt closed the door behind him.

"Okay guys, you ready to learn a really cool new word?" Blaine asked, grinning when he earned an excited confirmation from the class.

The rest of the day seemed to go by in the blink of an eye and before any of them knew it, the bell was ringing, signaling that it was time for Blaine to lead them out to their respective buses.

"Don't forget to bring your books and wear your costumes tomorrow! I'm excited to see what books you all pick and how you dress up as the characters!" Blaine called as the kids scrambled to grab their backpacks and jackets.

"What are _you_ going to dress up as Mr. Blaine?" Cory asked as he joined the line behind Blaine at the door.

"You'll all just have to be surprised," Blaine teased, causing a number of the children to groan. "But I will tell you it's from a book that was one of my favorites when I was a kid." An excited chatter filled the room as a result of this as the last of his class joined the line.

"Everyone ready?" Blaine asked. "Everyone have all their things?" They all nodded and Blaine smiled before leading the line out of the room. "Why don't we all be sharks this time? Everyone put your hands together over your head and follow me!"

All the students laughed and followed behind Blaine with their hands over their heads as they "swam" and weaved back and forth through the empty hallway past the other classroom doors that rang loud with end-of-the-day excitement. They continued this all the way through the school and until they reached the front doors. Blaine pushed them open and the group walked out into the brisk autumn air, where the buses were parked and waiting for them.


End file.
